Holding On
by Celestianahiem
Summary: Black grabs White’s face, he pulls her closer and chastely planted a soft kiss on her lips.


**Pairing: Agency** **A/N: I haven't written anything for pokespe for a solid year or two… So sorry for thE OOC AND CRINGINESS.**

I searched for you to meet for one more last time. The snow gently landed on her bright pink face, her blue eyes twinkled in distraught and gloved hands stuffed into her warm coat. Her brown boots kicked the snow, her shoe prints trailing behind her. Her head hung low, her lips tight and her eyes focusing at the white sparkling snow in the dark.

The young teen walked in aimlessly though the streets of Nimbasa City, the bright lights of the buildings and houses shine bright like the stars in the night sky in a rural area. She sighed deeply, her shoulders slumped and slowly took out her buzzing phone.

She checks the caller ID before she answers with a croaky, "He-hello?"

"White, where are you?" The worried voice squeaked,"Cheren didn't let me go out during this time to go look for you; it's dangerous during this time!"

White plainly eyed the black sky, her eyes overflowing with crystal tears, and her chest heaved.

Her voice cracked even if she spoke in softly,"I'm sorry for worrying Bianca, but I have to meet him one more time."

Bianca gasps and freaks out," White, it's been years!"

"We bo-both promised…" A croak escaped White's throat, a fat tear caresses her left cheek. "He said we would meet during this time."

"We don't even know where he is and I miss him too." Bianca cried out. "I want him back; he's my friend."

White doesn't answer, she lets the bitter cold snow kiss her tomato face and it melts touching the warmth of her skin. Her sky eye blue eyes, dark like dirty dish water, gently close and she bites her lip when more tears spill.

"I love him."

"White, please come back." Bianca pleaded. "I've got hot chocolate ready, your favorite snacks, and Cheren got us some movies!"

"Bia-Bianca." White was being stubborn, her lips quivered and she hiccups. "He will be here soon."

"White!" Bianca desperately tries to get White to think straight. "He's not coming back! You've got to let go; we've looked for him in all the places we could think of and this hurts me to say."

"You ke-keep saying that…" White abruptly ends the call and shoves her phone back in her pocket. She lets herself fall in a nearby bench, then she buries her face in her gloved hands and body shakes. Her body trembles from her grief and the blistering cold. The wind picks up, the snow starts crashing harder on the ground, and the street light flickers.

She didn't notice she had fallen asleep, her body curled in a fetal position on the bench and her hair draped over her face. She could've passed as a drunk. White doesn't know how long she sits there, but she knew it was probably a solid hour or two since she felt someone tugging on her. White slaps the stranger right across the face, and tried to stand on her feet. She was a bit numb from being on that bench too long.

"What the heck Prez!"

White's blue eyes widen, her tears return and she covers her mouth with her hands. Her body moves on its own, she runs toward the owner of the voice and the person she had defensively smacked.

"Black, you came back!" White cried in glee, tears traced the curves of her face. Her arms wrap around the dark haired lad, and she buries her face in the crook of his neck.

Black wraps his arms around White's waist, and questioningly spoke.

"White, what are you doing here? You aren't suppose to be here."

White pulls away, she furiously wipes her tears away and tiredly glared at the brown eyed teen. "What do you mean?! I've been waiting for you and why did you arrive late?!"

Black gives her a downcast stare, he brings White back into an embrace and he starts to whisper in her ear. "White... I'm dead; you shouldn't be here. Wake up before you get too cold."

"Black, what are you-?"

Black grabs White's face, he pulls her closer and chastely planted a soft kiss on her lips. It was quick, and solemnly; yet, warmly smiles at her. "I love you."

White jolts up, her heart pumped quickly, and her body felt icy cold. She had been on the bench: she was merely sleeping and she hadn't actually met Black at all. White frowned, she gets up and started to walk again.

She stumbled, she didn't know how long she's been outside in this weather, her lips trembled and her skin was a bit bluer.

"White."

White stops from her uncoordinated walking, she turns around and quietly greats the person who called out to her. "Cheren."

"I've been looking for you." Cheren had brought a small, thick blanket; he had been through this too many times and he knew she needed extra warmth. "Come on, let's get you back to Bianca. You're being extremely foolish."

"I'm sorry." Her voice cracks.

Cheren wraps White with the blanket, and he wraps one arm over her shoulder. "Let's go before you get too cold."

"Keep her safe Cheren." The wind whistles and the winter night continues in silent. The brown haired teen watched in silence and disappeared in a bright light.

He had kept his promise for they did meet for one last time.


End file.
